vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil Queen (The Brother's Grimm movie)
Summary 500 years ago, she was a Thuringian queen who was treasured by all of Europe, famed for her incredible beauty, but she was also vain and selfish. Her world was her own reflection. Long ago, King Childeric I came to the forest to build a city while the queen experimented with black magic to gain eternal life. A plague swept through the land and she hid in her tower, while her husband and everyone below her perished. Her spell granted her immortal life, but not the youth and beauty to go along with it. Her youthful appearance now only exists in her mirror, the source of her life, as an illusion and nothing more. She needs to drink the blood of twelve young girls to regain her beauty. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C physically. At least 7-C with magic. Name: Unknown Origin: The Brothers Grimm (movie) Gender: Female Age: 500 years old Classification: Human, Queen, Witch Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8, reliant on her mirror), Black Magic, Plant Manipulation (Controlled all the plants of the forest), Metal Manipulation (Controlled an axe and several daggers), Age Manipulation (Can make one person to stop aging, thus becoming immortal), Animal Manipulation (Can control insects, horses, wolves, crows and likely many others), Air Manipulation (Created a massive gale), Illusion Creation (via mirror), Hypnosis (Can make people fall to her), Biological Manipulation (Made a girl lose her eyes and mouth. Also made a horse able to shoot web from its mouth), Shapeshifting (Gave a man the ability to turn into a wolf), Transmutation (Transformed a girl into a living mud ginger-like cookie, which then was hers to control), Telekinesis (Sent a girl's wrap flying), Sleep Inducement, Paralysis (Made this to several girls), Ice Manipulation (Froze a lake), Enhanced Senses (Her senses were amplified with magic), Healing (Can heal fatal wounds), Breath Attack, Mud Manipulation (Can create mud minions and control them), various others Attack Potency: Likely Street level physically (Should be comparable to her werewolf, as she gave him all of his strength). At least Town level with black magic (Held control over an entire forest and could extinguish a fire caused by catapults. Also kept her tower - which was taller than everything else in the forest's surroundings - entire by simply being alive. Rebuilt it once) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Should be superior to Jakob, who can react to a magical axe thrown at him) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (Her hair could hold an adult human) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class Durability: Likely Street level. Her immortality makes her very hard to kill. Stamina: Unknown Range: Townwide Intelligence: High Weaknesses: She'll die should her mirror be destroyed. Also, her immortality does not give her eternal physical youth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Queens Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Metal Users Category:Age Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7